


The Chance

by awkward_annie



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_annie/pseuds/awkward_annie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendell tries to go forward despite his illness and seems to have succeeded. Perhaps the recent events in his life can give him way to understand that life is worth living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or its characters, I only own Zoe Parks.
> 
> Hi everyone! This is my first story on and the first story in a foreign language that I write, so, I hope that it is quite good.
> 
> I thought that Wendell has never had much luck in love, and maybe he deserves a chance. The pairing is obviously Wendell x OC, this is just the first story, but I'd like to write even more about them, perhaps before the sarcoma's story. If you want to, let me know via the comments! 3

Zoe just wanted to stay a little bit alone after all the congratulations and scrams and happiness of every one of her friends and colleagues. She was quite happy, too, anyway, something inside here still tried to made her feel all the sadness and pain of what future was reserving to her.

"Oh, God. Here you are. They've looked for you everywhere. I was quite sure you would been here with the baby." Wendell said giving her a big smile, Zoe just looked him for a few minutes with a thoughtful expression.

"I used to feel quite empty, you know Wen? Every day it was always the same thing: wake up, work, eat, sleep, repeat. He will give a sense in my days." She said looking at the baby with a little smile on her face.

"So you want to keep him." Wendell said seriously as never. Zoe thought he would be this thing like a duty, too, just like with Angela, many years before. Just… this time the pregnancy was true, and the baby real.

"Yes. It won't be another chance for us, Wen, so... I just took the train." She said trying to hide the tears on her face, the thought that he could die in every moment until he doesn't choose to do the chemo.

"Nice metaphor."

"Not that much. What will you do now?"

"Do what?" he asked confused. Zoe laughed bitterly.

"Nothing... I hope you have fun during your trip in... every place you want to go..."

Liar. She knew exactly where he wanted to go, but… lying is easier than looking the truth in the face.

"...You know what?"

"No."

"I want to go somewhere, right now."

"Where?" she asked with a little of hope in her voice, perhaps even naivety.

"Home. With you. I thought about what Booth said... some months later I've become father. I want him to know that I was a nice person. Who fought back until the end just for him and his mother." He said looking at the cradle with the child, smiling a little because he was putting his little hands in the air and doing some strange rumors with his mouth.

"He deserves a chance, then." Zoe simply said, shrugging.

"We deserve a chance, too, Zy." Wendell whispered at her ear holding her hand. Maybe he was right, maybe everything would get better with time.

"It seems so... after so many years... here we are."

"Here we are, finally." He said smiling at the baby boy.

Zoe thought for the first time after Nicholas' born that she was very lucky. He gave her something she was losing again. Hope for a better future.


End file.
